Completing The Puzzle of Me
by No Line on the Horizon
Summary: Now realizing that his life always seemed to be a failure, he finds out that something he needed in his life just wasn't there. Now, he looks to fill that space, and restart his life.
1. Surprise, it's Amy

This story I actually never had a plan of writing, it was just an idea that came into mind one day, and I decided to use it.

It was going to be a one shot an all, but reading it over, I wanted to elaborate on it, and so this will be a story that I'll add to my weekly updating list, which also includes One Tree Hill and The Disease of a Thousand Words. A War in My Mind might come back again, although I've had severe writer's block with it.

Shadow will be in the main characters spot in the story, and Blaze also just letting you know. Obviously the couple is Shadamy. So here is my 12th story. Oh and the title is sort of long.

Completing The Puzzle of Me

Chapter 1

A couple days ago I was taking a stroll down memory lane, well not in the way I had wanted. She was haunting my dreams again, which angered me a little since I thought I had finally gotten her out of my life.

About a full month ago I was heading out to my first appointment with Doctor Van Zandt, one of the top physiologists in the world. He was advised by my doctor about what I was going through mentally, saying he's the only one capable enough to stay calm despite my power. The rest were just too scared, whimps.

But Doctor Van Zandt, or Trevor which was his real name, was really different than most people I've went to. He was laid back, cool, and didn't do the normal things most physiologists usually do. The first few days it was just me and him laying back talking about favorite things to do, and other things.

But then he finally did start talking about memories, a topic I dreaded to discuss with anyone.

But his past fascinated me more than most. He was abandon as a child, and just was dumped into a foster home, where he spent most of his childhood.

When he turned 18, he decided to run off and live his own life, no more people like in the foster home where they commanded you to do things that you didn't want to do. Eventually that led him to what he does now, and he even tells me he never regrets anything.

My appointments have gotten lessened since he believed that my overall mental health was well enough that I wasn't needed to go to daily sessions. He told me honestly that 3 times a week at most is alright by him.

And so that's that.

But she still haunted me in ways unimaginable.

I still wanted her back, I needed her to be a part of my life, to complete who I was, like a missing piece to a puzzle. She represented my kindness, and without her I felt no desire for the emotion.

How can I be nice to a world that took my one and only true friend away from me? Well some may be able to, but not me, I can't.

Sometime I wondered how she was able to alter and shape my life as much as she did, or used to.

Maria…

That day still is fresh in my mind, so many years ago. Her sacrificing of her own life for me to be safe was the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me.

When I had first been released from that chamber years ago, my original intentions were revenge, for Maria's sake. I didn't want to become friends with people, not after what they did.

All the time I spent with her on the ARK, our one combined wish was to one day finally be able to step foot on that beautiful planet, as nice as it was to see how it looked from the space station, we wanted to see the place for ourselves.

My dreams were realized and I did make it here, but sadly it was alone, and all because of her.

I regretted sometimes even being created, for the fact that she might still be alive right now if those damned authorities didn't attack because of their naïve thinking that what was going on in the ARK was dangerous.

I noticed I was almost shouting at myself, and tried to eliminate those thoughts from my mind, I just didn't feel like thinking about it all day.

I was in the park at this time, relaxing in one of the many selections of trees that were scattered among the park grounds.

I wasn't a huge fan of people coming around and disturbing my peaceful relaxation time, all the more reasons why trees were very comfortable.

It was pretty nice outside, I always enjoyed autumn more than the other three seasons. It wasn't hot, or cold, just reasonable. The tree I was in was a nice golden color, it looked really cool from my viewpoint.

I laid my head back and planned to take a nice nap in the tree, calm myself down and maybe help with my lack of sleep.

"Shadow? What are you doing up there?"

Dammit, now what?

"Rose, that you?

I turned and looked down but oddly enough didn't see her, I wondered where she went? I shrugged and laid back down but only to find a pink hedgehog's face right next to me.

Not expecting her presence so near I jumped a bit, causing me to fallout of my spot and land on my leg odd onto the grass below. I heard a crack when I did hit the ground, and I could tell that it wasn't going to work out well.

"Shadow!, are you alright?" She asked, running over to my side, both scared of how I'd react, and worried that she might have injured me in a way.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I answered, but winced a bit when I tried moving my left leg. I tried to hide the fact that it hurt like hell, but it's Amy, and it's difficult to pass something by her.

"Well by that painful look on you're face it doesn't seem like everything is okay. Let me see your leg."

I pulled away from her, I didn't need anybody's help, even if they knew what they were doing. I'm the ultimate life form, I can take care of myself.

"Shadow even if you somehow try to scurry away from me, there's no way you're going to be able to move on your leg. Now, just let me see it."

No use to argue with her, she'll win if I try.

She took hold around my knee and bended it back a bit, testing to see how damaged it was I guessed. I felt sharp waves of pain sweep throughout my body, causing me to shout out into the sky.

Worried and surprised upon my reaction, she returned my leg to the position it previously was in.

"It's broken pretty bad Shadow, tell you what, how about you stay at my place for now? That way you can have me around to help you, and also because it's been so lonely recently, I'd like some company."

I didn't really have any desire to stay with rose, but something in my head told me that it would be for the better. I was defenseless in my state, making it sort of dangerous to go back to my home, especially in the kind of area that I lived in. With the high level of crime around my home, there was a extremely bad chance of me getting robbed, due to my condition.

"Well…"

But did I really want to deal with somebody like Amy for more than a week? Being with here for that long might nearly kill me.

"Please Shadow!!"

"Hmm… alright, why not?"

She jumped for joy, at least I made her happy with my answer. But something also in the back of my mind made me think about what had I just gotten myself into?

"Wait, how am I going to get all the way back to your home? I can't walk."

"I can try and carry you?"

I shot her a smile, did she really believe that she could carry me all the way there? Amy may have that hammer an all, but I wouldn't be caught dead in her arms. Sonic would assume something's up, and talking to him is really annoying since he can't stay in one place.

"You're not strong enough to carry me, and even if you could I bet there is no way you could make it all the way back to your home. It's a good 2 miles away from here."

She made a devilish smile right back at me, "You're not in any position to talk mister!"

"Well if you didn't come over… Hey!!"

Suddenly I felt myself being hoisted off the ground and soon enough was supported by two pink arms. I was obviously surprised, I didn't think it could be that easy for her, or was I getting skinny?

"Ahem?"

I looked up to see her expression; she could just say I told you so to me.

"Fine you were right, I was wrong. Can we head to your place now?"

"Sure let's go."

(later)

I was pretty impressed with Rose's strength, although she nearly collapsed once we got to the front door.

She shuffled her feet over to the couch once we opened the door, and placed me on her white leather couch.

She plopped down into an armchair next to me, her breathing was very heavy, and her chest moved in rhythm with that.

"I owe you big time for this you know."

I was guessing that she wasn't listening because she just continued to stare out into point blank. Odd, she seemed fine before, but I would be tired carrying somebody that weighed a lot more than me.

"Amy, you okay?"

Then her body fell over and nearly hit the corner of her glass coffee table, but somehow I got over and grabbed her in my arms. Pain seared through my body again, because I had weigh on my broken leg.

I screamed with every step I took, and managed to get her onto the couch, while I scampered towards her phone that was in the kitchen, every step I was taking was killing me, but something was seriously wrong with Amy, I had to find out what.

I grabbed the phone, and when I went to reach for it, my left leg just decided to give out, and I fell to the floor, my head bouncing off the tile floor.

Dazed, I grabbed her cordless phone and readied to call 911. But the second I put the phone to my ear, the normal tone had disappeared. The phones were dead.

"Shit! Now what?"

Frustrated, I slammed the phone on the ground, shattering the plastic appliance and causing the battery cartridge to fly out and land a decent distance away from me.

Using her wooden dining chairs, I hoisted myself back into a standing position. When I began to make my way back to Amy, I noticed something at the corner of my mouth, tasted just like blood.

I glanced to a mirror an saw that where my skull had met the floor, apparently a small blood vessel had been broken due to that, and very bright reddish blood was making its merry way down my face in little streams.

I grabbed a few tissues from the box on her coffee table and wiped some of it, the rest smeared and made me look as if I was attacked, nobody would guess by a wood floor.

I put her in my arms, the same as she did to me just earlier and kicked open the front door with my foot.

Now, how in the hell am I gonna get to a hospital?

Well, it's a start. I have plenty planned for this story, and I look forward to the reviews I'll be getting from it. It will have plenty of romance, along with some sadder sections of the story. Updates might not come too quickly, for I have decided to do an updating cycle of 5 of my stories in progress. Otherwise I hope you liked it so far. Reviews _will_ be read, and I appreciate any I receive.


	2. Awaking of a Nerve

On the first chapter Amy is suppose to be the main character, not Blaze, sorry about that. Here is chapter 2, not much else to say =)

Chapter 2

Heh you think that trying to take somebody to a hospital that is a couple miles away while carrying them is hard?

Try doing it with a broken leg.

I managed to get out onto her wooden porch, and carefully jumped down the stairs, trying to balance my weight one my one leg and making sure I didn't drop Amy. The last thing we needed right now is for her to suffer an injury.

Pausing a moment to think what I was going to do, an idea flashed into my head.

Can I skate on one foot?

I turned on my skating shoes, and put Amy's body on the soft damp grass. Then, just to test my idea, I made a short attempt at one footed skating.

At first I was able to move normally, except I lost my balance due to the speed and the strong breeze that was rippling through the night air. I fell to the right, almost on a sharp rock, but moved out of the way and just rolled on the grass.

"Well, so that won't work now will it?"

So once again I took the unconscious body of Amy back into my arms, and proceeded to skate on both legs normally. But oh god, was there a hell of a lot of pain. I ripped a piece of her dress off and bit on it, so at least I wouldn't risk a chance of biting and cutting my mouth with my own teeth.

Upon from carrying her, it's as if I was carrying big or something because of my leg and how the pain just seared through it like I had been shot. None the less, I paced on, pain or not I wanted to make sure that Amy was alright before I worried about my own self being. I know it reality she'd want me to be okay before herself, that's just the type that Amy is.

Within a few minutes I noticed a small pond with a stone bridge crossing it, meaning that we were only 1 more mile away. I remembered the pond from other times I had been around this area, the small family of ducks that would make daily trips to the calm waters in order to fulfill their swimming necessities.

"Hang on Rose, we're almost there."

Then I noticed a trail of dust coming from ahead of us, and now for once actually was glad to have the presence of that faker near. My pain had become so great where I had already bitten through the fabric of Rose's dress, and was praying that we were almost there.

"Hey Shads, what's… What did you do to her!!!?" he demanded, confused but suspecting of me for hurting her.

"I didn't hurt her in any way faker! I'm trying to get her to a hospital, although it's not easy when you're leg is broken."

Sonic then walked up to me, and snatched Amy right from my grasp, into his caressingly safer arms so he thought. Without another word to me, he sped off straight to the hospital, leaving me clutching my broken leg and a trail of dust in front of me.

(At the hospital)

Before the doors were even given the second needed for them to slide open, a blue hedgehog carrying his unconscious companion busted though the glass, creating a flying wall of glass shards that sprayed all over the emergency room.

That abrupt and sudden entrance caught the doctors off guard, one of them got hit with a few tiny shards of glass, and was now scowling at Sonic, who frantically was trying to get help.

"Please help me here!!! My girlfriend here is unconscious!!" the cobalt hedgehog shouted around the room. Soon, a couple of doctors took Amy from his arms, leaving him standing there hoping his friend was alright.

He started to panic as they wheeled Amy off to another part of the hospital, and Sonic was determined to make sure he stayed by her side, and also to keep constant watch for Shadow, whom he didn't want at any vicinity of them.

Little did he know however that the ebony hedgehog was skating his way right over, and from the look splashed on his face, he wasn't the slightest bit pleased that Sonic had just ditched him, leaving him alone with his badly crippled leg. It was a miracle in itself that Shadow even had the ability to walk, with his pain it be nearly impossible. His leg wasn't all that bad after he fell from the tree earlier, but the fact that he has been using it so much is what really caused all the pain and the worsening of it

(Shadow's pov)

Thank god in heaven, I finally made it to the hospital, because I don't think I could have gone much further. My stamina was completely drained, and I suddenly was trying extremely hard just to be able to remain on my feet.

That didn't work out too well however.

That same lack of energy caused me to collapse onto the hard unforgiving concrete below and nearly split open my head. Thankfully I had just enough remaining energy left to extend my arms out to break my fall.

About a second after hitting the ground, I could sense the rush of footsteps making their way towards my body that laid stationary.

All I could remember was being heaved and carried into the hospital's emergency room, then everything went black.

…

Hospitals, gotta love them for all the help they deliver to humanity and life alike I suppose.

Well, I hate them.

I opened my eyes to be greeted with a painful sting of a blinding white light, god why did hospitals have to make everything so bright? Being the color I was, lying in that white spotless room made me look like a sore thumb.

To my revelation, I wasn't all dirty and bloodstained like before. The dried blood that was encrusted on my forehead and face was wiped clean and the blood and dirt that once had stained my fur beforehand was gone as well. Somebody must had cleaned me up, probably a nurse I suppose, only I hated people doing stuff like that without my permission.

I also noticed at first glance that my severely injured right leg now was wrapped up in a bandage, or at least part of my leg, starting from my knee down. The thing was really getting on my nerves, my leg was itching like crazy, but the stupid bandaging kept me from scratching it.

I had to get out of here and find Amy, I'm blaming myself for all this and give me a good reason not to. Amy trying to attempt at carrying me to her house probably was the central cause of all this, and I really didn't have a clue what was wrong with her, but I was going to find out.

Throwing my legs over to the side of my bed I prepared to try and walk over to Amy, and to my luck I spotted a pair of crutches leaning next to the door. I hobbled over to grab them to help me walk, but was met eye to eye with the faker himself.

"What more do you want Sonic, and why did you just take Amy like that?"

He just gave me a playful smirk, and walked around the room.

"Hmph, with that bummed out leg of yours I figured that I'd help a bit and bring her here on my own."

That got me pissed, he could have at least let me know that he was taking her, instead of running off like that.

"You could have at least let me know, how was I suppose to know where you were taking her huh, my mind reading ability?"

He continued to wear that godforsaken smirk, as if talking to me seemed to me so amusing to him.

"You are a stupid one aren't you? And I'd have to agree on it being you're fault, as you said."

Wait, my fault? Hang on, so this entire time I was speaking out my thoughts, and he was in on every word that escaped from my mouth.

"Let me get this cleared, you were eavesdropping on me this whole time?"

He sighed, and shook his head a little bit, showing his disappointment in something though I was unable to figure out what. Sonic then picked up the pair of crutches I had gotten up to retrieve, and held one in his left hand, the other he palmed in his right.

Then suddenly he threw them both to the ground in sheer anger, and they slid across the whitish tiles banging into the opposite walls from where we stood, creating slight indents in the sheetrock of thewall. I watched as small slivers of paint chipped off and fell onto the cold tiles without a hint of noise.

Before I could even react to his next move, I was pinned to the same bed I had been lying in only a few minutes earlier. It was pretty soft, so it made being pinned down seem not as painful.

Each one of my arms, still weakened from before, were pulled against the pearl white bed by a set of blue hands, each one had a signature white glove pulled over it, only those gloves seemed to be worn, like they haven't been washed in awhile.

I turned my head up to see those fiery emerald eyes staring me down, his face showing all the words he was going to say. He hated my guts, I hated his, it was cut clean and dry, simple as that. We never got along, and I really had the easy belief that we never would, no matter what happened, even if we were the two last beings walking the earth.

He seemed however so determined about something, sweat dripped from his brow and landing on my chest as he still was pinning me down, his breathing now more heavy and unbalanced.

"Listen to me closely Shadow the Hedgehog…" He spoke, a harshness tone to his voice.

"I don't trust you with anybody I know or have as a friend… and there is no way in hell that will ever change." He continued, his speaking pattern as if he was trying to send out each word to cut straight through my body like a knife.

"And this goes especially for her… I don't want you to be seen around her or near her, understand?"

I simply nodded to keep the anger of the cobalt hero from growing more, last thing I would need is for him to start attacking me, and for the sake of my broken leg, it would not come out to me my favor.

"Because if you do… I will hunt you down, and lord knows what I might do."

I just stared him down, uncaring of his words, hoping he'd finish up so I can leave.

Between every sentence he spoke, all the sounds in the room were coming from our breathing, but otherwise, it was so silent that anything would be frightened to even make a noise.

"And I can't trust you… not after what happened to the previous friend you had, am I ringing a bell?"

Something, a nerve locked in my mind that had been untouched, had awaken. Never had anybody, not even Dr. Eggman, had called Maria's supposed death on me. I had never had another being place the blame on my shoulders, it's mass so huge that it dug through my soul, leaving destruction in it's place.

With a move so quick, so swiftly made, that the stubborn blue hedgehog didn't even suspect it coming, I freed myself from his grip, and delivered a fist straight between his two emerald eyes.

The force of my blow shattered a piece of cartilage on his nose, and sent blood gushing down the hedgehog's face, splattering onto the ground as I stepped on it. It also pushed him back, sending his body into a chair that broke on impact and causing him to fall to the ground.

I picked up his bloody head and viciously delivered blow after blow, each punch filled with pure hate and fury, and each single one met with flesh on his face.

Nurses just watched with wide horrific eyes, too afraid not only to even think of trying to stop me, but also to even move to retrieve help, thinking that I would attack them as well.

Before I knew it, I had a bruised and battered hedgehog's head before me. He wasn't dead, and I made sure he was still alive, dying would only make my situation worsen from what it already was due to my blind rage.

I stopped my assault, and slowly rose to my feet, his fresh red blood splattered on my chest, drowning my glove turning it's white color a deep red, and staining the windows and equipment surrounding his limp body.

I walked normally right out of the room, asking a watching nurse where Amy Rose was being taken care of. She responded with 3rd floor, room 218, and I was easy to notice her trembling at my presence afraid that I might lash out at the woman for no apparent reason.

But my one concern was finding Rose.

We needed to leave here… and we needed to do it as soon as possible.

…

Well, that turned out better than I thought.

So there you have it, I know the characters are ooc, but they are suppose to be sort of.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please click that little review button and leave me your thoughts.

I'll try to get to an update soon.


	3. Downfall of a Hero

Wow, gracias for the reviews people! I've never started out with a story this well.

Oh and anybody who hasn't read Cold Compassion, please do, it's incredible, but be warned it is a sonamy.

Well I don't want to start writing a paragraph of ramble, so here's ch 3

Chapter 3

(Tails pov)

I kept my eyes glued to the television.

What I saw of the flashing pictures just made my eyes shocked. The small transparent title on the bottom of the newscast read _Sonic the Hedgehog brutality beaten by black hedgehog. Victim is in unstable condition. _You would think I'd be afraid of Shadow, but I really wasn't, in fact his personality had changed quite a bit.

All those therapy sessions I assumed brought some change in his personality and how he acted around others. Gone mostly was his isolation-like behavior and depressing annoyed attitude, which now had a personality more in the way of brighter and wanting to enjoy life. One day ago when I bumped into him while buying some groceries, I told him about all the remodeling I had done with the Tornado, and I offered him to be the first to check it out. To my surprise, he didn't refuse, and we actually took a nice ride in the sky, he complemented on my work.

I truthfully believe that he has changed, but sadly he isn't the only one who has. No it's actually Sonic who I am more afraid to be around now. You see, it all started about a year ago, it was right in the same month as now.

Sonic was in a normal battle with who else? Yep, Eggman and his stubborn robots again trying to capture a chaos emerald that was conveniently hidden within a museum in central Station Square. Somehow I'm guessing using some sort of tracking device, he had discovered where it was located, which didn't astonish me, I figured sooner or later he would give a shot at snatching the prized jewel.

Sonic and I were in the mood for a challenge that day, old Eggman hadn't come to see us in a few weeks, making Sonic sort of bored while I was able to spend more time with my inventing. But none the less we were pleased to take a crack at beating him again, it was just like all the other times with me and Sonic, and sometimes Knuckles and Shadow when we required a little backup.

But for some reason, Eggman seemed more focused, more concentrated on achieving his goals, and apparently this meant doing whatever was needed.

A whole army of swat bots were released at me and Sonic, hundreds of them lead to a full fledged attack on the two of us. There were so many, even Sonic was struggling to destroy all of them. I had a way of using my twin tails and spinning them so rapidly that they were easily going right through the metal, slicing the robots into shreds.

Eggman now with us distracted, was moving closer to the store, and then easily snatched the emerald right out of the store using a grabber. Then for reasons that nobody could decipher, he completely destroyed the store, and there happened to be 10 people inside the complex.

All of them I assumed to be dead, but Eggman didn't care one bit. Once we heard the crumbling of the jewelry store, we looked at each other in shock. Sonic then scampered to the remains, and began to search through the rubble, some of it flaming. He didn't care about himself right now, no one had ever gotten killed by Eggman before, and he was scared onto how the public would react.

And Sonic happened to be a hundred percent true in this statement.

The next day, mobs of people showed up onto the steps of Station Square city hall, some held signs with Sonic's face on it, only to have it crossed out in red. Everybody was chanting that he be charged for the people's deaths, and be banished from the city. I had called everybody to try and reason with the enormous crowd, trying to explain that Sonic couldn't be fully blamed for those deaths but Eggman should be too. But everybody just ignored me, and that's when Sonic walked straight to the main podium, and addressed the crowd.

But they didn't care what he had to say, not one bit. In fact, one crowd member threw a good sized rock at the cobalt hedgehog, hitting my friend square in the face. Sonic just stood there, a blank look on his face, and walked away, right off the podium.

"Sonic, wait, where are you going?" I called out for him.

He didn't answer me, or any of the people that were shouting at him, some even swearing his name. He just walked, no not even run, just walked away, enough till we couldn't see him anymore. The others were worried to death, especially Amy for one, but when she wanted to go and help Sonic, I held her back.

"Amy I think this is something we just need to let him think out on his own."

"But my Sonniku needs me and…"

"Tails is right," Knuckles commented, agreeing with my idea, "He just needs some alone time, like Shadow here."

The ebony hedgehog who was standing with the group of us with his arms folded over his chest, glared at Knuckles after hearing his name being mentioned with Sonic, or in his terms faker.

"Hey I'm not alone all the time," He addressed to Knuckles.

So we just waited for the rest of the day, and the night, and then to the next day. It's when it got to 3 days with him gone when I got worried, so did the others. Shadow even seemed concerned about Sonic's well being.

So we set out to search for him.

And we looked, not just for days, but weeks! I flew all around looking for any sight of him, however I didn't receive any sights of him. The others were on the ground, however looking for him this way was pretty useless, after all how can you find somebody who could be anywhere in the world whenever he wants.

After, we met back at my house, everybody looked beat from all the time we spent looking, I was the most for I had gotten nearly no sleep over the past few days. I addressed everybody that we should just wait for him to return, after all, looking for Sonic is nearly impossible to do, especially with his speed.

So we all just lived our normal lives, and in the back of probably all our minds was if he would come back… if ever.

Days passed, soon that turned into weeks, and weeks into months.

It wasn't till a year later when Sonic did return.

I remember it was about 3 weeks ago, I was at home on a chilly Thursday night, watching a new episode of CSI, when I heard knocking at the door. I rose from my comfortable position, questioning who could this be since it was around 10 o clock at night.

As I neared my blue front door, I heard a slight thud outside, and was afraid of what to expect when I did open the door. As I did, I saw a blue figure lying on the stone porch to my doorway. It's when I really was able to recognize who it was.

Sonic was back!

But however, he was in critical condition when I looked more closely. He had cuts scattered along his body, and some happened to be very deep and dangerously close to looking infected. His fur that used to be a nice deep blue color, now lacked it faithful glow, as it was much paler and was filthy too. He was struggling to rise to his feet, but seemed so drained of any stamina that it was even lucky he made it here.

I helped my friend in need onto his feet, and carefully lead him into my warm welcoming home. I found also that he was much lighter than before, he lost a great deal of weight and seemed much easier for me to carry, even though I did not. I told him to sit on the couch, while I went up to fetch a blanket and some food, I didn't have any of his favorites, but I had a couple TV dinners.

Once I came back, I expected him to be already lying on the couch and grasping the television remote in his hand. Instead however he was still in relatively the exact same position as when I asked him. Odd, but I just went onto assume that he was just really exhausted so he didn't really have a concern for his surroundings.

"I'm going to make you something to eat, alright?" I tried to tell him, his eyes seemed not to be focused.

But something else was must different about looking right at him. His eyes lacked the brightness and vigorous emotion that usually was present, even when he was this tired. Now all I could see is dullness, and sadness, almost as if the Sonic I once knew had just completely left him.

I shrugged and headed on into the kitchen to prepare something to provide my friend with some food source. It seemed like he hadn't eaten in a few days.

While I was putting two TV dinners into the microwave, both for him, hundreds of questions and thoughts raced through my mind, many of which I wanted to ask Sonic. Why did you run away for so long? Where did you go to? How did you get such in bad condition? And it could go on and on. But I avoided all the answers that I wanted, for I did consider that Sonic might not want talk or be in the mood to right now.

After the dinners were done, I put them on a tray and carefully balanced the tray of food on one hand, while I carried a small personal folding table in the other hand. Sonic must have saw me having quite a bit of trouble for he had now gotten up and helped me by taking the table out of my hands, and setting it up for himself. I was stunned that he even still had the ability to get up, let alone carry something. I placed the tray of food in front of him, and put a fork on it.

"Thanks Tails for letting me stay, I didn't know where else I could go to," he thanked me with, his voice so coarse and broken to the point where I just couldn't recognize it at all.

"Its not a problem, I'm always willing to help a friend in need," I answered, giving him a nice smile, some way of kindness towards him, it seemed like he spent all this time without any person to love of comfort him. Just him alone against the world.

Later he was watching the news, and he seemed to be sort of into it, hey I would too if I had left my home for a whole year. I bid him a good night, and within a few minutes he was sound asleep, not surprising for how worn out he was when he got here.

…

The next morning I woke up to a couple bluebirds chirping to their merry selves outside my bedroom window. I arose all myself without an alarm, and went to hop in for a quick shower to wake up the rest of my body.

Once I was done in there, I made my way down the stairs, and saw that Sonic was already awake and lying on the couch, not particularly doing anything though.

"Morning Sonic, you feeling better?"

He nodded, and that's when I first noticed that their was some bandages and peroxide that were scattered across on the coffee table.

"Did you patch up yourself this morning?"

He nodded once again, only this time he seemed to have a question of some sort that he wanted to ask me.

"Hey Tails, how is Amy doing?"

I kinda expected his first question to be concerning her, he had a secret crush on the pink friend of mine, only he never had told her how he felt, and this is despite how she felt towards him. But the answer which I was going to say would really upset him.

"Sonic… she's with Shadow now."

…

Well this is really just a chapter on how Sonic went downhill, it takes a break from our couple.

Next chapter will have Shadow and Amy back in center stage, promise.

Please share your thoughts on the chapter.


	4. Mysterious Wonder

Sorry if that took awhile, I was very busy all week and didn't have that much time do to any writing.

Oh and keep up with the reviews, I'm on the verge of maybe 20 in only 4 chapters!!!

So here is chapter IV, or 4 if your illiterate when it comes to roman numerals.

Chapter 4

(Tails pov)

After I had mentioned that to Sonic about Amy now being situated with his fellow rival Shadow, I began to rethink the idea of letting him know about it. After all, even I didn't have a clue onto how mentally unstable Sonic really was after a year. I watched as his face began to get red, not in a blushing way, but angry, fiery red.

"He's with her?" He questioned, putting emphasis on each word leaving his tongue.

I was afraid, should I tell him the truth, or flat out lie in his face. I discovered the worst of the two to be lying, mainly for the sake that I have never really had the heart to lie to Sonic ever, and surely I already figured that he really hasn't either, brothers never lie to one another, or at least this is what I was expected to believe. On television however things could be exaggerated really effortlessly.

"…y…yes?" I was stammering uncontrollably, and the simple answer was said almost in a way where I curved the end so it sounded like a question.

It took a mere second, maybe even less, and I found both of my arms pinned to the floor and his now ungloved hands clutching both of my forearms. A pair of eyes stared down at me, emerald ones in fact, and both looked as if they were filled to the brink with almost sorrow and hate, blended into a mixture that couldn't be explained with words.

"Where is he!!" He gnarled in my face, close enough to the point where I could feel his breath on my skin. You'd almost guarantee that I would be petrified to death, but I wasn't, I knew this wasn't the Sonic we all knew. He was a damaged and hurt version of the one we used to love.

"I… I don't know."

Wrong answer I'm guessing.

He swiftly slapped me across my face, sending tears from my eyes flying. It didn't hurt at first contact, but a few seconds afterwards my right cheek started to sting very severely, and I could almost ensure that it had to be red at the least.

"If you won't tell me, I'll just go find him myself."

And with that, he let go of his vice-like grip of my forearms, leaving me lying on the floor as he walked out the door.

I had to somehow warn Amy and Shadow.

(Back at the hospital, Amy's pov)

As my eyes fluttered open, I no longer was seeing the walls of my own home, but instead the boring and bland white walls of a hospital room. I had an oxygen tube like most hospital patients had, and a few other items in the room such as a monitor displaying some of my health information. At the time being I felt in good health, what I was worried about is Shadow, where did they take him.

Without a struggle, I lifted my body which now was clothed with a boring hospital gown, and was able to stand up straight with no effort. I had to find Shadow and make sure he was alright, I had no memory of any events after reaching the house, and God knows what could have happened in all that time.

As I reached to pull open the knob to the simple wooden door, I looked out the glass which provided me vision to the hall by my room, and saw doctors rushing down the corridor, their faces expressing some kind of turmoil that was taking place in the hospital itself.

I made my way back to my into my bed, I didn't want to get caught out of it, especially when something is going on like this.

As I climbed into the practically elevated mattress that lied on wheels, I jerked my head in the direction of the door as it slammed open while the metal knob bounced off the rubber stopping device.

Shadow stood there… but there was a pretty significant amount of blood that was stained onto parts of his body, more presumably the white furry patch of his chest. Now it was half pink, part of the red colored blood and white mixing together. Something really bad had happened, I had no clue who was the culprit.

"Shadow what…"

"No time," he interrupted, "We have to leave here… Now!"

I didn't have any opportunities to speak, as he forcefully tagged onto my arm and started leading me out of the building.

"Wait, how are you walking with your injured leg?"

He didn't give me a response for a entire minute, but then once we were out of one of the back exits, he did tell me why.

He mentioned that he took a very strong painkiller, the name of which was so incredibly long to the point where I decided to not ever try to pronounce it's full name in saving myself from twisting up my tongue.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

He froze for a second, his rapid running pace coming to a halt, also causing me to crash into his back as he stayed standing up. He turned around so his whole body and head was facing me, his usually heartless and cold eyes now actually showing slight signs of compassion.

"What do you think?"

This what I adored about Shadow, how his mind was so brilliantly sophisticated to the point where he could just answer you with riddles. So he had asked me to determine if he was hurt, considering the fact that he somehow was able to move normally with a broken leg, and also that he had a bandage on his head from what I had no idea.

"We should only go a few miles, overusing a damaged limb can get serious," I answered.

He looked at me for a moment, and then oddly enough a small little smile formed where his frown had been. Usually if you somehow received a smile from somebody like Shadow, it was a good thing.

"Sounds intelligent enough for me to agree."

I flashed a smile back at him, hey after all he did just comment on how my idea was smart. Not many guys in my life had called me smart before, especially not Sonic.

His name… it caused a shiver down my spine for some reason. It's been a year since I saw him, his trademark smile that he always gave me, and the days where I'd chase him around, to my delight, but not really in the way his.

For what seemed like an eternity I cried and weeped about him leaving, and that eventually turned into hate, the hating of him for leaving me alone even after he knew how much we all cared for him.

All of us did what we could to help him through his troubles, the entire public had him on their abhorrence list, but he still had us to turn to during all of it. However he chose to try and go at this alone, all in all isolating himself, which caused it to just become worse. And before we knew it he just left, not even saying goodbye to any single one of us, just disappearing.

At first everybody, and yes this included me, thought that maybe some time away by himself was what he required for the condition he was going through. I didn't agree at first hearing this, it took some good convincing by Tails to get me to concur.

I always think that I made a mistake now. After a week, we went searching, to no avail. And that also lead into my depression kind of state, something I started to believe that I couldn't break away from.

I did, ultimately with assistance with a mysterious person that I never would think of. And that turned out to be Shadow the Hedgehog himself. Through all the hate and antagonism he always processed inside him, it got pushed away by his mind, and Shadow started to help me regain a once again firm mental status.

But much more started to emerge that I never noticed.

He continued to aid in my care, although I had been already cleared my doctors as mentally healthy and I was fully clear of any depression.

And every week we would go do something together, like watch a premiere of a new movie release which was mostly action since he couldn't stand other stuff, to even just reminiscing with one another. He did still like to be alone, only not as much. He would always tease me about being annoying, like just before when caught sight of him on the tree and his face looked as if he was saying "oh great" in his mind.

I was the first to experience the other side of Shadow, the sympathetic being nobody ever saw.

To tell you the truth… I really think I feel for him.

Shadow, the mysterious hedgehog of wonder that stole my heart.

(Tails pov)

I sprinted out of my home only quickly slipping on a hooded sweatshirt as I ran. In the state Sonic's in, he could do more than just find Amy. He has the strength to ruthlessly hurt her for being with Shadow, or worse, whatever that could be. I wasn't gravely worried for him, having the potency he already contains, he shouldn't have too much of a problem.

My face still had to aftershocks of the hard lick to the face Sonic gave me as a gift for not letting him know where they were. My right cheek had swelled up, and it still stung, not helping that it was pouring outside.

I made my way to Amy's home first, I decided I would start there, then if she wasn't in the room I'd go and use my plane to ride around instead. I hope I wouldn't find them though, I really didn't have much to fight against if it was just Amy. I was carrying a pocketknife that I had sharpened earlier to use just in case it was needed.

Once I reached her home, I gulped as I viewed the damage in front of my eyes.

The gate had been torn right off, and the planks of wood were thrown onto the lawn. Her white front door had a hole in the middle, and it too was easily ripped off from it's hinges and tossed aside. Vigilantly I made my way into the home, and my pupils widened twice their size as I looked around.

Everything was ripped apart, the couch had been torn up, glass littered the floor from numerous photos and picture frames that broke. Furniture pieces were ripped apart, splinters lying among the glass.

To a great extent I was unable to even walk into the home for their was so much debris in on the floor, I'd just end up cutting my feet.

But my worry was about where Sonic had head off too.

And worse off,

Where was Amy?

…

Kinda sort a bit, I promise I'll make it a bit longer next time.

So now what will Tails discover?

And where are Amy and Shadow going?

And Sonic?

Please review, and see you next chapter.


	5. Wolves

Sorry for the wait, I have a lot of work for school, and it really takes away from my writing time.

Remember, if Sonic seems to change moods ever so often, it's because technically he is mentally unstable sort of, and has been gone for a year.

So enough talking, here's chapter 5.

Oh and Shadow isn't exactly the "Ultimate Life Form," he is acceptable to getting hurt like a normal person, although he is quite strong.

Chapter 5

(Sonic's pov)

Deep breath in, now back out. In again, and back out.

Now turn, your head dammit, turn your head to the right, come on you can do it. And ever so slightly, I made my head and neck turn to some extent to the right, groaning and biting down vehemently on a small section of the blanket that I ripped out. If I would have tried doing this without the blanket, the likely result would have been that I would have bit right through my tongue. I was in extreme pain doing this, but I knew that if I was going to get out of this hellhole, I had to rebuild my strength.

That happened to be one of the things I was really frustrated about, the reality that Shadow was able to defeat me so easily, on a partially broken leg. I could have only imagined what could have happened if Shadow was in full health, and had two good legs. I was overconfident and cocky of myself yet again, and it really cost me greatly this time.

According to the one doctor I've seen already, I have a couple of fractured bones on my face, along with my upper body. They were clearing up the fact that I actually might only need to stay here for a day or two, as my injuries were healing up sooner than even they thought, it was kinda funny to see how surprised they were. I had to leave here as soon as possible, for Amy's sake, and to get my revenge on Shadow.

I didn't approve of Amy's involvement within his life, he was too dangerous for her to be around, especially with his outbursts of rage, and he could really hurt her. Amy was all I had left, nobody cared about me anymore, even my best friend betrayed me. All I knew was even after all the time apart, and countless times that I left her, she still loved me. I curse myself for not noticing how beautiful a woman she was beforehand. And if I didn't do something quickly, I might lose her forever.

I had to think of something, or better yet, someone who could help me take down a strength like him, somebody maybe from his past that could effect him mentally. If I took away the mental stability he seemed to try and possess, maybe I could beat him. But who could even attempt at helping me, after all I've pretty much lost anybody close to me. Could I win Tails back on my side perhaps? I just thought of him as he was walking towards my room, that red mark from earlier, but hey he deserved it, he wouldn't help me out.

The door opened slowly, and cautiously he walked in, a frightened look was plastered on his face, as if he thought I could still hurt him despite the fact that I was confined to the vicinity of a hospital bed. The kitsune sat himself down in a chair opposite the right side of my bed, the same side I had been trying to stretch my head and neck to.

"Sonic… about before…"

"Look I'm sorry, I was angry and let my temper out of my control, I promise it won't happen again."

He perked up at the words of my apology, so far so good, he was going along with it.

"Look, I need you to help me with a problem."

"Sure, what is it?" The vulpine answered with a bright enthusiasm.

"Can you help me with Shadow and Amy?"

Puzzled at first, he remembered the statement he had only told me beforehand, and nodded.

"I need to eliminate Shadow from the equation."

And there was silence, until he finally decided to answer, only the response was indeed not at all the one that I was searching for.

"No."

"No? Come on buddy, friends help their friends in need right?"

He glared straight at me, his once scared face vanishing into the air. "You were our friend, until you just left us like that. All of us had to take your responsibility, we had to to your work. And I swear, everyday some kind of reporter was at my door to interview me, not about myself, but about where you were! It didn't help that Shadow was getting therapy and was told not to fight, so that eliminated two strong members…"

I never even thought that me leaving for only that amount of time would have as significant an outcome that it has.

"… and when Eggman came one time, he nearly destroyed a quarter of the city dammit! Give me any reason why I should help you!"

"… I'll kill her."

He froze to the spot, overcome with the fact that he had to choose between what is right, and the girl that he loved.

I was the only one who knew this, but the year before I left Tails had a desire to see Marine again. I knew that he really missed her after we defeated Eggman-Nega with Blaze, who mysteriously disappeared after that event. She probably was busy, after all she is a princess and all.

But Tails anyway, began to work on a side project, a dimension machine that harnessed the ability to warp to different dimensions. Month after month he diligently worked on it, and in about half of a year he finished his project. However, it was only able to take a single person back and forth, meaning that he was going to go alone. And it ended up working, as he was gone for nearly the entire rest of the day.

And between all the time from then to now, he used the machine to teleport to and from her dimension, and actually they became a couple, I knew this because I bothered the hell out of him till he told me. Once in a blue moon he would use a strategy that enabled him to teleport the machine empty to her home, and have her return in it. I said hi and usually stayed for a second to chat, that is until I left.

But now, I don't care for Tails anymore, now the stupid fox is accusing me of ditching him, when obviously I was emotionally hurt.

So I had something now that gave him no other choice, he had to accept my offer.

"So do you want to be on the good side, or would you rather have your precious Marine?"

His teeth were grinding together, and he clenched his fist as if he was boiling up inside to punch me flush in my face. But he didn't, I knew he wouldn't, he wasn't tough enough to back up his actions.

"Fine… it's a deal."

…

(Shadow's pov)

Did I have a plan on where Rose and I were going to go?

I can answer that easily with an astounding no, I had no idea where I was going, all I assumed was that we had to get far away from Sonic as physically possible, for I knew that he was a threat. But not only to Amy, but myself as well. And I discerned the fact that if I were to get hurt by him, he would instantaneously go after Amy, I couldn't allow that.

At the moment the two of us were wandering our way through the woods, the sounds of crunching leaves and woodland animals filling the air. I looked over at Amy to she how she was; her eyes were drooping and the footsteps that were once intact and up in pace with my own, were beginning to lack behind my own. I was thinking about stopping in a little while myself, Rose still wasn't in full health, and I couldn't push it. It was getting dark too, and moving throughout the woods during the night was a bad idea.

"We can rest for the night if you want, after all you were still suppose to be in the hospital."

She didn't give me an answer, her breathing was very heavy and her chest was moving quite a lot. It also looked to me that her heart was thumping hard against her chest.

"Amy? Are you alright?"

A mere few seconds after that question, she began to fall backwards, and I rushed over and caught her in my arms before she nearly collapsed before me. Quickly, I brought her over by a nearby tree and gently sat her down with her back resting nicely against it. She didn't faint, however Amy looked to be absolutely exhausted.

"I'm alright Shadow, just, tired," she responded between rapid breaths, but at least was starting to move back into a normal breathing pattern.

"We can sleep here if you'd like, it's dark, and I think it wouldn't be the smartest idea to keep going."

"Sounds good, why don't we make a fire, I'm kind of chilly here." She was rubbing her arms in hopes of using friction to make herself warmer.

"Alright, you can find a few rocks around here to make into a circle area for it, I'll find some wood, if there is any."

Rose nodded, now happy to know that at least we would have some warmth and light, that way we wouldn't be in total darkness, it's spooky to be in the woods in the middle of the night, I'll admit that.

As she was snooping around the premises in search for some good sized stones, I wandered off to retrieve some wood. I didn't worry too much now about Rose, as she did say that it would be fine for her in getting rocks, and that she wasn't that tired. I couldn't see that much in some parts, as the trees overhanging the ground kept the dimmed moonlight from reaching the ground.

I saw a couple of fairly wide sticks before myself, if I broke them into halves, it would be much use to the fire. I also saw some more of the same, and before I knew it, I had a great armful of wood, plenty for the fire that we had sought after.

"Ahhh! Shadow!!!"

I got startled by the shrieking, and dropped all the wood I was carrying straight onto my feet, which hurt like hell. Ignoring the fact that my feet were just crushed by wood, I sprinted over to the sight of where we were going to sleep for the night.

When I arrived, I halted in my tracks to see a triplet of large sized wolves confronting Amy, who was backed up against the same tree she was before. I didn't dare charge at them all when they were facing me, I'd be really beaten up by them if I did like that. Instead, I picked up a fairly good sized stone, and palmed it in my hand. Almost as a signal, three pairs of dark green eyes darted towards the rock.

"Shhh…" I whispered over to Rose, who was still afraid to death of getting bitten. She mouthed the word careful to me.

I tossed the stone over their heads, and it landed deep into the woods, leaves and twigs crunching underneath it's weight. Immediately, I charged to the wolf on the right, and tackled him to the ground, punching it hard in the nose. The animal whelped and backed off a bit, however both of it's buddies weren't going to take just that.

The pair tackled me to the ground, and I started rolling around on the ground with one. That turned against me, as the third took a bite on my ankle, and I let out a scream that made Amy even more scared than before. I could already tell that it left as I felt sharp throbbing pains on my left ankle.

Ignoring the pain, I kicked my leg back, hoping to hit some part of the wolf, and luckily enough, I struck it as hard as I could in it's eye. It too whelped, and whimpered as it ran off. The last one was still on me, until I got an advantage and continually struck it in the head. Eventually it too got off me and took off into the darkness of the woods.

My ankle screaming in pain, I managed to get up so that I was standing on two feet, but saw the first wolf I believe running not towards me, but over to Rose.

"Get away from my Amy!!"

Charging at full speed, I pulled back a tightened fist and slammed it as hard as I could into the side of the wolf's head. It flew a few feet into the side of an oak tree, and it hit it quite hard, falling sort of limp onto the ground below. It stayed on the ground for a couple seconds before heading back off with the others, howling to see where the other 2 were as it limped.

I was on the ground breathing heavy and unevenly, feeling the pain return to my ankle, and I noticed Rose beginning to run over by my side.

"Oh my god Shadow, your ankle! Wait here!"

She ran off for a short moment, before returning holding a soaked piece of what looked like the same fabric of her pants.

"This is gonna hurt, just keep calm okay?"

I was quiet before feeling just an indescribable amount of pain flowing throughout my body as she attempted to clean out my wound. I kept myself from screaming, and thankfully didn't bite down on my tongue, if I tried doing that it would have ended up with my teeth going through it, and that would only cause me more pain anyway. I also heard another sound of ripping fabric, before she announced that she was finished. I assumed that Rose used more of her fabric to wrap up my leg tightly, lessening some of the stinging to an extent.

"Thanks for that."

She smiled, though it was hard to see after all since it was much darker now than before.

"My pleasure, anything for a person who cares so much for me that they would risk their life."

"You were in danger, and that's what I assumed to do," I said, trying to avoid her flirting with me.

"What about when you said my rose?"

She may have not been able to see it, but I was blushing like mad right at the moment.

"Umm…"

She pulled me into a nice warm hug, I didn't know exactly what for, but I was guessing that was thanks for the saving of her life from some really rabid wolves.

"Um, remember the fire?"

"Oh yeah, let's get back to that."

…

Again sorry for the wait, and I hope it was a good chapter.

I'll update maybe in a week or two, and hopefully you'll review? XD


	6. A Little Sweetness

Sorry for the wait, so here is the next chapter.

Ages are two over what they usually are, with Marine as an exception as she is 14.

Oh and check out my new story, which will be an installment of poetry on parings.

Also vote on my new poll!

Chapter 6

(Sonic's pov)

Come on, I want to leave this sick people hell hole. I can't stand being in hospitals, the rooms that were so extremely white and bright to the point where it seemed like it had been drowned in bleach. And all the ill people, the coughing, the beeping of machines that went off on patients, it was getting under my skin.

I was going to be released today, as my overall health was perfectly stable according to the doctor that was providing services for me. Thank god, I needed to get out of here as quick as possible, who knew how far along Shadow and Amy could have gotten by now, and where they were even attempting to go.

At last I saw a female nurse with the intention of finally letting me out of the hospital, as she seemed to be making her way to my room. She cautiously opened my door, and leaned her head inside, odd that she refused to step fully into my room. She was an hedgehog, similar in color to myself, but lighter a shade of blue, and has her bangs tied up.

"Are you Sonic?"

I pointed to the bottom of my bed, and there was a clipboard that hung on a small hook attached to the bed frame. It had numerous amounts of information, like blood pressure and heart rate average, but in around 50 font on top of the page it read Sonic T. Hedgehog.

"Oh, sorry for the delay. Anyway you are allowed to leave, that is until your company arrives."

"Wait… I need company? Why?" I was confused onto why, I was in good health wasn't I?

"According to your doctor, you should be taken out by a friend or family individual, just to be safe."

"Well, I don't know if…"

"Um miss, we're his friends, we'll take him," Tails said, panting a bit as he was running down the hall in order to catch up with the nurse before she left. Marine was also with him, boy what a difference a few years can make on a person.

Gone was the green shoes and skirt she wore, now replaced with a pair of tight ripped jeans, and a purple long sleeved blouse, a bit open around the chest, for obvious reasons. She seemed a lot more, how can I put it, curvaceous now, not surprised that Tails is more turned onto her now. Goodbye pirate, hello sexy.

"So, how are you Marine, haven't seen you in awhile."

"I'm alrouight I guess, you?"

"Fine. Just… fine."

The three of us were in silence for around a minute, Tails was glancing every other direction other than towards me, as was Marine, while I was staring at the two of them, waiting until one of them offered to take me home.

"Tails, you are here to pick me up right?"

The kitsune seemed so tense and uptight, as if anything that happened wrong could be identified by him.

"Oh, right, let's go I have my car parked outside."

Yes, Tails is 15, and he has a professional driving license, flying license, and marine license. This wasn't surprising to me, as I already knew how talented he was at operating any sort of transportation vehicle with ease, almost as if it was second nature. I preferred my own two feet, it's simple, speedy, and portable.

I slowly hobbled off the bed, yes I was allowed to exit the hospital, but when they meant by stable is that I could be alright on my own. Overall, I'd estimate my strength as three quarters full as I continually felt achy, and I also had multiple bruises on my face and head. The entire staff of doctors was just mesmerized onto how my wounds were capable of healing so rapidly, but then again, I was Sonic the hero of Mobius, so that shouldn't seem to be too much of a surprise.

Well, then again, I used to be a hero.

Marine and Tails opened up the front doors to the red jaguar that belonged to Tails. Before our so called "incident" Tails was telling me all about how he bought a 10 year old car, and fixed it up so it practically seemed like brand new. Black leather and a shiny teak wood interface was put in, along with features such as him changing it to 60 miles per gallon, which I still couldn't figure out onto how he accomplished something like that.

Meanwhile I shuffled over into the back seat, and on the floor I spotted a small hunting knife on the floor, brown colored, so it blended in with the mat. Without any sight from either of the two in the front, I managed to pick it up, and conceal it beneath my leg for the time being.

The car started it up easily, and we made out way out of the large, crowded hospital parking lot. I needed to get back to Tails' as soon as possible, I wanted to use all the resources he had to track Amy down. And Shadow as well, I'm not sure what I would do to him once I found out where he was.

"Sonic, I gotta go to pick up an order I placed on a computer, I'll drop you home afterwards."

Time to use Mr. hunting knife.

"Are you sure?" I cunning questioned, gripping the knife behind the neck of Marine, who was gazing out the window as me and Tails spoke.

Seeing the knife in my hand, he began sweat profusely, anxiety seemed to just leap out of him on the spot.

"On second thought, I can get it later, let's head back okay?"

Perfect, let's begin my plan shall we?

…

Blazing sunlight decided to act as an alarm clock for my once sleeping eyes, almost as if the light was screaming to them to open up. I looked before me, on the ground was a pile of ashes surrounded by stones, a few with small bloodstains from the wolves that I sent away last night.

I attempted to rise up on both of my legs, only for me to feel an incredible amount of pain searing from my right ankle. I glanced down to see the same fabric wrapped tightly around the exact spot on my ankle, and I remembered that one of them took a nice sized bite in my ankle. Amy fixed it up afterwards I believe, I can't do any of this first aid kind of stuff.

Turning towards my right side, I could make out a pink figure curled up on the ground, asleep. Obviously, it was Amy, but she seemed to be freezing, as I could make out by the goosebumps on her skin. And when I scooted over to feel her temperature, she felt even colder than a normal mobian should be, that was dangerous health-wise, I knew that.

Using a nearby tree as a accommodation, I managed to pull myself up onto my good foot. I was hesitant to have any of my body mass on my right leg for I might topple down onto the ground again. And also I had to remember to keep the noise level to the bare minimum, I didn't want to wake Amy from her peaceful slumber.

Hobbling around to where the ashes were, a nice sized pile of wood sat across from it, thank god, there is no way that I could manage to retrieve wood with an injury. Using my hands, I shoveled ashes out of the stone circle to make way for the new fire. I took off my gloves to do this, I didn't feel like having them tainted black with the ash, and I had no idea where water was. Speaking of that, I would have to go find some later for the both of us.

With two about foot long sticks, I rubbed them with enough force to create some sparks, eventually lighting the pile of wood on fire that I placed under them. Soon, a roaring fire blazed, sending smoke floating up into the endless atmosphere and disappearing as it did so. It wasn't a huge fire in the sense, but warm enough to increase the temperature of the air surrounding us.

Now we needed essentials, food and water. Food wasn't as necessary for the time being, as I heard that survival without it could last over 2 weeks, while being without water would only allow a person a couple days. So in my eyes, water first, food later.

But I required something to use almost as a cane, that way I would be able to walk around. Luckily for myself, I found a lengthy sharp stick that could work well as a cane, and maybe even a spear when I needed it.

I spent a few minutes wandering through the woods, trying to hear or sense any source of water nearby. This part of the forest was thinner than what we were maneuvering through yesterday, it helped somewhat because it was easier for me. Above my head I heard the calling of a flock of birds, and watched as they began to ascend towards the treetops. Eventually they were out of sight, but I still heard them somewhat, meaning they much me near.

I decided to follow their trail, it's possible that they landed for water, after all it was what I was looking for. Next to me a saw a bush, and blue dots were scattered all over it. To my observations, they looked like blueberries, so I picked a couple off and tasted. Sure enough, blueberries they were, very sweet and delicious. They do fine as a food source for Rose and I, only now I needed something the put them in.

Next to me there was a group of plants, they were just green like any other, but what stood out was these leafs on them, they were over a foot by foot! Thick they were too, and this gave me another idea. I took the biggest I could find, and picked it off the plant. I began picking the rather sweet berries, putting them on the leaf. Then I folded up all the corners, and now had a convenient carrier for my berries.

Now came water. But I listened to the forest for a second, trying to keep as quiet as I could. To my surprise, I heard the trickling of water from nearby, maybe it was a brook or a stream, but nonetheless it was water.

Now more optimistic, I made my way towards the sound of the water, and soon upon me was a flowing brook of water, around 3 feet wide. Relieved I was to find this, and I took out the empty water bottle I had accompanying me and filled it with the refreshing water. Then I made my trek back to where Rose had been.

When I got back, I tended the fire again, it had fallen in strength and heat since I left. Taking a few small logs, I built it back up so that it was the size it previously had been when I had took leave. Quietly, I set down the berries and water, and made my way over to take a seat next to Rose.

I noticed that she happened to be waking up right when I took a seat next to her, hopefully I didn't disturb her in any way. She shook her head to get her hair down from the rather funny position it happened to be in, and then rubbed her emerald eyes, I guess a method of getting more awakened. She finally shifted her body so that she was facing me directly.

"Oh Shadow, you're awake! I thought all the brawling from the wolves would have made you tired." She seemed surprised that I was even up.

"Yeah, I had the sunrise as an alarm clock. I brought back some water, and made a fire, you seemed cold. I didn't wake you did I?"

Her bright, beaming smile appeared again, I actually managed a weak smile myself.

"Thank you, and no, I woke up on my own. Oh, where did you get that stick?" She questioned, pointed her index finger at the rather lengthy piece of wood that balanced on my lap, I was sitting so I didn't need it.

"I found it when I was building the fire, figured it would aid in me trying to walk around. I tried to get up this morning, but the pain was even a bit worse than last night."

Amy seemed to be thinking when I was talking. "Sit down for a second, I want to check you ankle."

I did what she commanded of me, well not commanded, but asked. Cautiously, she opened up the fabric that had been covering the injured area on my ankle. Underneath was a pretty nasty scar that happened to be from a bit mark from one of the wolves. But however Rose didn't seem to be interested in the scar, rather her hands were feeling the flesh around my leg.

Suddenly I winced when she touched a certain area in my leg, particularly the area around where my bone was.

"Okay, what I'm going to do will hurt a lot. Don't worry, it'll be quick."

"Alright, I trust you."

After saying that, she began to use most of her force and strength to push on the bone in my leg. This time I couldn't hold in my scream in, and I think that I scared a lot of different animals for the volume I was able to achieve.

But I heard a pop, and then the painfulness from beforehand just faded away, and I was in awe.

"How did you…?"

She smiled again, leaning her head upon my chest and letting out a gentle sigh. I blushed, and attempted to hide it, only I think I failed miserably as she giggled when her eyes darted up looking at my face.

"Maybe I'm just good like that."

We both laughed, it actually felt good to laugh considering the fact that I almost never did anyway.

Next to me I took a sip of the brook water I had filled my water bottle with. It tasted a bit different to the water I was used to drinking, but it had a nice more refreshing taste to it.

"You want some?" I asked Amy, who seemed to be daydreaming as she continued to lay on my chest.

"Okay." She took the bottle out of my hands and took a swig, then closed it and set it down on the ground next to me.

Next I took the good amount of blueberries I had and asked her if she wanted any of them. Rose seemed surprised that I could do all of this despite the injury, and was really quite surprised that I had found a item like blueberries. She took a small handful and began to eat a few at a time, repeatedly commenting on their sugariness, I was wishing they wouldn't make her hyper from all the sugar.

Then I began to hear footsteps, but they were rather light so I dismissed it as nothing. But they increasingly became louder and clearing, gaining my attention. I got Amy to let me get up and wander in the find out who that was, after I put the few berries I had into Amy's hands.

My mind was buzzing over who it could be, and one of the possibilities was Sonic. God help us if he had already tracked us down.

Suddenly I heard a voice lurking from beyond the shrubs where I was once battling a ferocious pack of wolves.

"What are you doing here?"

…

Sorry for the wait everybody!

Oh and check out my other story, Poesía del Amor, if you haven't yet. It's a poetry collection I'm writing for many different Sonic couples.

Thanks for reading and see you next chapter.


End file.
